A Cup of Coffee
by CheekyEskimo
Summary: Harry leaves the Wizarding world behind him, taking his godson Teddy along for the ride. Heading to America he buys a coffee place to occupy his time. Little does he know that his peaceful life his about to be turned upside down, when a regular to his coffee shop, a Naval Petty Officer turns up dead. (Will be SLASH, nothing graphic though)
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A Cup of Coffee**

Harry Potter had moved to America. The wizarding world no longer needed him, and it had brought nothing but heartbreak and betrayal. So he had packed his meagre possessions, changed his fortune to American dollars and bought the first ticket out of England. One thing he hadn't counted on was Remus Lupin's and Nymphadora Tonks' newly born son. According to their will if Andromeda Tonks, the boy's Grandmother, wasn't fit to take young Theodore Lupin then his Godfather was to be given full custody.

Harry didn't mind really. Being a father just meant some of his plans had to change. He purchased a lovely house, two storeys with a nice backyard for Teddy to play in, and bought an extra ticket. They would be fine in America, safe and hopefully happy.

Harry and Teddy had spent the last two years getting accustomed to life in Washington D.C. Harry had used his vast inheritance in those years so he and Teddy could just live, now Harry was bored. He and Teddy had chosen a different route that morning for their daily walk. Harry pushed the stroller while Teddy trundled along beside him awkwardly. Having just learnt to walk Teddy was enthusiastic about his new found gift, though slightly uncoordinated.

Harry looked away from where Teddy was walking and saw a for sale sign on a small shop just ahead of them. Harry steered the stroller toward the shop, dragging Teddy off his path towards a fire hydrant. Peering through the window into the dark space beyond Harry knew he had found just what he needed. Teddy looked at his caretaker and then at the building. The funny man that fed him seemed very happy when looking at the building, that usually meant treats for him, so he would be happy too. When Harry heard Teddy laughing and clapping he looked down and said, "Yes Teddy, you will get lots of treats." He looked back at the shop and pictured how it would looked, a fireplace off to one side, a long booth against the window, a display full of homemade sweets, and the delicious aroma of coffee to top it all off.

With magic and money it didn't take very long to get the new coffee place up and running. It was two months since Harry had found the shop and the Marauder's Place was now ready for it's opening day. Knowing that he was close to the Navy Base he was prepared for lots of Navy officials coming in for a morning cup of coffee. And he was right, he had just dropped Teddy off at a babysitter; feeding him a lolly laced with a potion to suppress his metamorphic abilities, for twelve hours, and headed off to open up for the very first time.

As he unlocked the door he felt like he was back at Hogwarts. Red, green, yellow and blue chairs were all divided into four separate groups. Each had its own section in the café to represent the houses in his old school. Just inside the door in warm yellow, lay a table with two chairs and a couch. Perfect for the calm and humble Hufflepuff's to sit and enjoy the food and drinks ordered at the counter at the back wall. In the far right corner, in dark royal blue, nestled beside a large bookcase sat armchairs and couches perfect for the studious and quiet Ravenclaw's. In front of the fireplace to the right side of the shop lay a row of tables and high-backed chairs in dark green, ready for Slytherin's to sit and just do what they please. Whether that was talking to their companion or quietly reading or thinking. And then, Harry's favourite spot, based on his own house, a large booth chair lining the window and wall all set for rowdy and excitable Gryffindor's to enjoy time with their friends.

Yes, Harry was very happy with the way the Marauder's Place turned out. Now he was ready to start setting out the food he had baked the night before and warming up the coffee machines, and hoping that someone would stumble upon his little haven and ask for a warm cup of coffee.


	2. No Coffee, Help!

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I just felt that it seemed the right part to end it. Also thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites and everything, they're great!**

**A Cup of Coffee – Chapter 2**

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not in a good mood. The usual place he went for coffee had shut down and he was stuck with the swill that masqueraded as coffee that was sold alongside Abbey's Caf-Pow. He growled as he stormed into the bull-pen and his team was thankful that they had all arrived on time. No one wanted to be on Gibbs' bad side today. Gibbs sat down at his desk and stabbed at his computer until it turned on, put his badge and gun in the draw beside him, took a large gulp of the drink he refused to acknowledge as coffee and hoped his phone would ring with a case.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC **

Not too far away Harry Potter was standing behind the counter of the Marauder's Place wiping cups and waiting for his next customer. And there he was, right on time every Wednesday. Harry wasn't sure what rank he was but he could tell he worked at the Navy yard. Neither did Harry know the man's name just that every Wednesday he came in and got a Twin Special, insuring he got his White Prongs latte and a slice of Lily of the Valley vanilla cheesecake half price. Harry still cringed every time he offered that special, but it honoured his fallen friends and Fred and George would have been excited by Harry's idea. All the food and drinks in Harry's coffee shop were named after the men and women that had fallen in the final battle and the ones that had stuck by him to the very end. Although he missed them all terribly Harry had Teddy and he was content.

Mr Latte walked up to the counter and Harry knew something was wrong. He was looking over his shoulder and it seemed as if he would rather be on the other side of the world than where he was right now. He turned to Harry and ordered his usual. Harry went to work making the coffee and arguing with himself. Harry had promised that he wouldn't get involved with anyone's problems. Harry told himself that he had gotten past his 'saving-people-thing' as he put the slice of cheesecake in a container. He vowed that he would let this obviously troubled man walk out the door without saying a word to him. And Harry stuck to that vow but as usual his Slytherin side got the better of him and Mr Latte walked out the door with Harry's shop number and a note saying, "If you need help" written on the Styrofoam cup.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC **

Today had been a slow and boring day and Tony was just ready for it to end. He knew that with it only being noon that wish wasn't going to come true anytime soon though. The whole team was sitting quietly going through cold-cases and staying clear of the Boss, who was staring at his coffee as if it was the murderer in a case. Just as Tony reached for his phone, playing Tetris seemed far more amusing, his Boss answered his phone with a sharp "Gibbs!" When Gibbs had hung up Tony, Ziva and McGee had already gotten their gear. Gibbs stared at them, through his cup in the bin and walked towards the elevator. Well, Tony thought, at least they had a case.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just want to remind everyone that this story is AU and the characters will probably end up OOC every once and while and if I don't get something completely correct about the fandom please remember that this is fiction and not only that but it's my story and I can write it however I want. If you don't like that please don't flame and rage at me just stop reading. But to all you lovely people who are enjoying this story, I wrote a longer chapter! And thank you all so much, you guys are the reason I'm still writing. Hope you enjoy, have fun!**

**AN: Look Lines! Big Big Thank you to Maybe2Morrow who helped me to figure out how to do this! It worked Thanks!**

* * *

**A Cup of Coffee – Chapter 3**

Gibbs' team arrived at a small park within walking distance of the Navy Yard. Gibbs told his team to start processing the crime scene and walked over to where a local LEO was standing by a rather unamused old lady. As he got closer he heard them start bickering.

"I told you all I know young man, now kindly step out of the way and let me leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ma'am, there's another team that needs to talk to you."

"And I'm sure they can do that while I stand up and walk around, these legs still work you know!"

"Of course they do Ma'am." The LEO replied patronizingly. Gibbs lips twitched at the look the old lady was giving the incompetent man. Gibbs had had enough of this fool, so silently creeping up behind the young man he asked, "Is there a problem here?"

Before the Leo had a chance to even open his mouth, the feisty old lady, who Gibbs was slowly beginning to admire, spoke up, "Yes there is, this boy is detaining me when he has no reason to."

"I understand, however you do need to answer some more questions." Gibbs replied.

"Yes, yes, but I would like to walk around a bit first, if that's alright with you."

Gibbs had opened his mouth to reply that it was perfectly alright for her to do that when the LEO interrupted and broke the proverbial camel's back.

"You shouldn't be walking around Ma'am; you've just seen a dead body you're in shock." He proclaimed in a voice that clearly stated he was better than them. Gibbs had decided that enough was enough and was about to tell the idiot to leave when the old lady stood up and shouted, "I've seen far more gruesome things than that poor dead man than your puny little mind could ever imagine! Now turn around and leave all this to the professionals."

If Gibbs hadn't been a marine he would have been shaking in his boots. Fortunately the LEO wasn't so lucky. He nodded quickly turned around and scampered away with his tail between his legs.

Gibbs was definitely impressed, this woman could hold her own and she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. Gibbs had the distinct impression of a cobra ready to strike when he looked at her standing there with her hands on her hips.

"I'm afraid that the local LEO's are training new recruits, Ms?" Gibbs inquired while apologising as close as he could without saying sorry.

"Oh don't you worry about me, I can take care of myself."

There was something about the look in her eyes that insured Gibbs that this intriguing lady really could.

"And my name is Andromeda Tonks, my dear. Now how can I help you?

* * *

Tony was taking photos of the dead body while waiting for Ducky and Palmer to arrive and examine the body. From what he could see Ducky wouldn't be very happy. The body contained no obvious wounds or signs of struggle and the only evidence present was what the victim had on his person and the coffee cup and container Ziva was bagging.

Tony guessed that the man could have been poisoned but they would have had to know exactly what the victim was going to be eating. A van pulling up signalled the arrival of the eccentric ME.

"I don't see how you could have gotten us lost Mr Palmer. The crime scene was just down the road."

"But Doctor, you were navigating."

Tony chuckled at the banter between the doctor and his young assistant.

"What have you got for my Anthony?" The old doctor asked, ignoring the statement posed by the baffled assistant.

"A dead Petty Officer Ducky, no visible wounds, hardly any evidence. This is going to be a hard one." Tony answered, watching Ducky kneel down to examine the body.

"Hmm, well I'm sure we will find out what happened to you my good man." Tony left Ducky talking to the dead victim and carried on taking pictures of the scene.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks was always a strong willed woman and when the wizarding world took away her grandson and his godfather, telling them she was too sick and too old to look after them, she vowed to find them and never let them go. She had survived a war and the death of all those dear to her, she wasn't going to let the corrupt ministry of magic keep her away from doing what she wanted.

However, upon arriving in America using an illegal yet untraceable portkey, she never expected the first thing she would see would be another dead body. Then, upon doing the right thing and calling the police, she was accosted by and annoying police officer and again treated like a sickly old lady.

The young man, though not as young as the police officer that was most likely cowering somewhere but still far younger than her, seemed to be a professional. He reminded her of her son-in-law, the alpha of his little pack of federal agents. She realised this man had to ask her question, she just hoped he couldn't "sniff" out lies like Remus could. She didn't enjoy lying but sometimes it was necessary.

"Mrs Tonks, I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS, from your accent I can tell you're from England."

"Yes I am. I'm here visiting my grandsons. I haven't seen them for quite some time." She answered with a wistful look in her eyes. She couldn't wait to see the surprise on Harry's face and little Teddy would be so grown up now.

"Well I won't keep you long Mrs Tonks. I just need to know how you came across the victim's body

"Of course Agent Gibbs. I was walking through the park when I saw that poor man lying on the ground. Now I may be old but that has never stopped me from helping someone in need, so I walked over while trying to gain his attention. When he didn't reply I sped up only to discover that he was dead. The park bench was in the way so I couldn't see him properly and knowing that it would be considered a crime scene, I didn't want to disturb it so I walked to the phone booth and the edge of the park and called the police. They told me to stay here to answer some questions so I sat down and waited."

While everything she had told Agent Gibbs had been true she felt bad that she couldn't tell him why she was really at the park. Andromeda would have liked to, she really didn't like lying but how would it look if she told him she magically appeared holding an American dollar note.

"Thank you Mrs Tonks. Did you notice anything unusual that might help us with our investigation?" Gibbs knew she hadn't told him everything, specifically why she was at the park and while she wasn't your everyday harmless old lady he could tell she wasn't a murderer. It was a long shot that she had seen anything and her story seemed to be the truth but Gibbs still had to ask her these questions.

"No, I'm very sorry I can't be of much help but the park bench was between us, I only saw his head and as I said I didn't want to disturb the crime scene."

"Of course, it's fine Mrs Tonks. Now I'm afraid I will have to ask you to remain in the country, just routine, however is there any way I will be able to contact you, if I find I need to ask you some more questions?"

Andromeda balked at that, she was a witch, she didn't have a phone let alone a mobile phone that the muggles all seemed to have and she certainly couldn't tell him to just send her an owl, he'd think her senile. So again she strayed from telling the agent the complete truth.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but what with being from a different generation, I just can't wrap my head around mobile phones but I will be sure to send you my grandsons as soon as I see him."

Gibbs knew that this lady wasn't telling him everything but he also know that she seemed to be a woman of her word. So taking a card with his number and the address for NCIS he replied, "I understand, that will be fine and if you can think of anything else that might help don't hesitate to call." Andromeda took the card, bid the nice gentleman goodbye and turned to leave, looking for somewhere she could apparate from without being seen.

As Gibbs watched Andromeda Tonks walked out the park her got a feeling in his gut that told him he would be getting to know that charming old lady a whole lot better.


End file.
